I Love You Doctor
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke, seorang dokter operasi jantung yang sudah cukup berpengalaman menangani pasien yang sudah sakit parah. Parahnya lagi, pasien cewek itu juga sudah menyerah untuk bertahan hidup. Sebagai seorang dokter yang baik, dia berniat membantu pasien tersebut. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't care**

 **I Love You Doctor**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Tik…! Tik…! Tik…!

Suara ketikan komputer tampak terdengar bersahut-sahutan di sebuah ruangan luas dengan dominasi warna putih. Seorang pria dengan rambut raven tampak sedang duduk di depan layar komputer tersebut. Wajahnya menatap serius ke arah monitor, tanpa memedulikan banyak berkas yang berserakan di meja kerja yang berada di sampingnya. Mata onyx miliknya tampak serius dengan apa yang ada di layar monitor yang sekarang di bacanya. Beberapa kali alis pemuda itu tampak bertaut ketika membaca beberapa baris kata yang berada di monitor.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kaca kayu putih yang menghubungkan ruaangan tersebut ke koridor berderit terbuka. Seorang gadis cantik yang memeluk beberapa map di depan dadanya masuk dengan wajah tenang. Mata aquamarine miliknya langsung terfokus pada sosok berbaju putih yang sekarang sedang membaca tulisan di depan komputer tersebut. Gadis itu pun menghela nafasnya sejenak sambil berjalan menghampiri meja yang berantakan itu.

"Paling tidak, rapikan mejamu dulu, dokter Sasuke" Kata gadis berambut pirang tersebut sambil mencoba untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang berserakan diatas meja. Belum sempet tangan gadis tersebut menyentuh berkas itu, tetapi sebuah tangan dari pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu tampak menghalangi gadis tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh Ino. Semua yang ada disitu berada dalam kendaliku" Kata Sasuke tanpa sekejap pun melirik ke pada Ino karena sekarang dia sedang focus dengan komputernya. Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu pun mengurungkan niatnya sembari menghela nafas menghadapi kekeras kepalaan Sasuke.

"Hai, hai. Ada pasien baru yang harus di operasi" Kata Ino sambil meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya diatas tumpukan berkas berantakan yang tadinya ingin dia rapikan. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kerusakan klep jantung. Masih stadium awal sih, jadi mungkin kita masih bisa memberitahu keluarganya untuk bersiap dengan biayanya" Kata Ino yang sepertinya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang irit dengan kata-kata.

"Hmm…! Kau bisa merawatnya dan jangan biarkan jantungnya untuk berdetak terlalu cepat" Kata Sasuke.

"Hooo…! Itu artinya kau tidak boleh kesana ya, Sasuke?" Goda Ino.

"Aku akan kesana untuk mengecek kondisinya pra-operasi apabila keluarganya sudah setuju" Jawab Sasuke singkat. Ino tampak cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang dirasanya terlalu serius.

"Yah…! Kalo kau kesana lebih awal mungkin saja tidak bagus buat jantungnya kan?" Kata Ino sambil terkekeh pelan. Gadis cantik itu pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih saja tidak menggubris candaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke pun melirik ke arah pintu keluar ruangan. Setelah benar-benar yakin bahwa Ino memang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sebuah seringai kecil tersulam di bibirnya. Dia pun membuka sebuah file tentang pasien yang baru saja masuk beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Dengan mata melotot dia meneliti setiap parameter yang ada di dalam data pasien tersebut. Tapi, yang paling menyita perhatian Sasuke adalah foto dari pasien tersebut. Tampak seorang cewek yang mungkin masih usia SMA dengan rambut indigo panjang yang tergerai indah sampai di belakang punggungnya. Mata lavender polos itu tampak innocent ketika di foto untuk dijadikan arsip rumah sakit. Bibir merah mudanya melukiskan senyuman yang tampak sangat indah dimata Sasuke.

"Hufthhh…! Rupanya dia berkembang cukup baik" Gumam Sasuke sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi yang dibuatnya duduk sedari tadi. Biji onyx itu tampak mengarah ke langit, menerawang tentang kejadian yang baru beberapa minggu lalu berlalu di rumah sakit ini, dengan dia sebagai actor utamanya.

 **-0-**

 **Flashback**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo tampak terbaring lemah di suatu ruangan. Hidung mungilnya tersumbat oleh saluran tabung oksigen. Sebuah botol berisi cairan infus tampak sedikit demi sedikit menetes masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Di sebelah ranjang tersebut, tampak suatu mesin yang rumit yang memunculkan banyak sekali gelombang traversal. Mungkin itu adalah mesin untuk mengukur detak jantungnya.

Mata lavender yang indah itu tampak menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Seperti seseorang yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidupnya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka, dan muncullah sosok berpakaian putih yang langsung memeriksa keadaan cewek yang tadi.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sosok yang tak lain adalah Sasuke tersebut, cewek itu pun mengalihkan biji lavendernya untuk melihat siapa kah yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa melihat kepada pasien cantiknya itu. Cewek yang dipanggil Hinata tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sasuke terus saja memperhatikan berkas yang dibawanya sejak dia masuk tadi dan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Hinata.

"Hmmm…! Baguslah, aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu dan beliau setuju untuk melakukan operasi terhadap penyakitmu itu. Dan karena kau belum makan, maka jadwal operasi akan dilakukan malam ini. Jadi…." Kata-kata Sasuke terputus begitu dia membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Hinata. Biji lavender yang indah itu tampak berkaca-kaca mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu pun menatap heran menghadapi tingkah pasiennya yang satu ini. Dalam hati kecilnya, dia merasa bersalah sebagai dokter, dia tidak menunjukkan kelembutan hatinya pada pasiennya. Dia pun duduk di kursi penjenguk dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Apa ada yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan lembut. Gadis itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sasuke hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan tersebut.

"Tak apa. Katakanlah" Kata Sasuke. Dengan suara lemah, Hinata menceritakan tentang masa lalunya. Sejak kecil, gadis itu selalu sakit-sakitan. Terlahir dengan jantung yang lemah, ditambah lagi system imun tubuhnya juga lemah sehingga dia sering sakit sejak kecil.

Dengan kodisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu, memaksa orang tuanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan mereka yang sibuk dan memulai usaha kecil-kecilan untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Tapi, begitu mendengar dia akan di operasi sebentar lagi benar-benar membuat hati Hinata tertekan. Betapa tidak, dia tahu kalo biaya operasi sangat mahal, dan hampir mustahil bagi ayahnya untuk mencari uang sebesar itu dalam tempo sesingkat ini.

"Rasanya lebih baik mati saja daripada merepotkan seseorang" Kata Hinata dengan senyuman lemah mengakhiri kisahnya tadi. Sasuke tampak melirik Kearah mesin monitor jantung tersebut setelah mendengar cerita Hinata dengan seksama. Dia pun menghela nafas sebentar.

"Jadi, kamu gak mau operasi? Bahkan bila aku membayarkan biaya operasimu?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak sedikit heran dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menangkap maksud Hinata saat gadis tersebut menceritakan kisahnya tadi.

"Sepertinya anda tahu maksudku ya, Dokter?" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah. Dia sudah tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang tuanya lagi, jadi dia tidak keberatan untuk mati saat itu juga.

"Tapi, saya juga tidak bisa menyusahkan dokter juga. Ayah saya juga mungkin saja tidak mau melakukannya" Lanjut Hinata. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak melihat Hinata yang nampaknya memang sudah bertekad untuk tidak operasi, padahal penyakit yang di deritanya juga cukup parah.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah sekarang? Apa kau akan membiarkan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu menjadi sia-sia dengan kematianmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, meskipun dalam pikirannya berkecamuk apa yang harus dia lakukan pada pasiennya yang satu ini.

"Semua pada akhirnya akan mati juga kan? Jadi, izinkan aku membalas orang tuaku dengan memberikan mereka saat terindah bersama anak kesayangan mereka" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menghela nafasnya sejenak menghadapi Hinata. Pria itu pun berdiri dan membereskan semua berkas yang dia bawa tadi dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Hinata. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti ketika ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Apakah kamu tidak punya mimpi?" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik. Hinata tampak menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum lemah.

"Tentu saja, aku punya" Jawab Hinata sambil memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan berharap.

"Kalo begitu sebagai dokter, tak peduli apapun alasanmu, aku akan berusaha untuk membuatmu bisa tetap bertahan hidup untuk meraih mimpimu" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu ruangan tersebut. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian, wajahnya nampak memerah, mesin pemonitor jantung itu juga mencatat beberapa anomaly pada detak jantung Hinata.

"Dokter" Panggil Hinata. Sasuke yang saat itu sudah membuka ruangan pun berbalik dan memandang Hinata yang saat itu sedang duduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

"Jika kau begitu serius dengan ucapanmu tadi. Maukah kamu mendengarkan apa mimpiku?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke nampak mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Hinata sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ji…jika a…aku berhasil ber…bertahan hidup setelah op…operasi" Tiba-tiba saja suara Hinata menjadi gugup. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan dia mulai memainkan jari tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Hinata dengan lancar. Sasuke nampak biasa saja melihat Hinata yang sudah mati-matian menahan malu tadi. Dia pun berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Atur saja sesukamu, yang penting kamu sembuh dulu" Kata Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

 **End of Flashback**

"Gadis yang lugu" Gumam Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil mengingat adegan tersebut. Sayang sekali, setelah melakukan operasi itu, penanganan Hinata diserahkan kepada dokter yang lebih senior dari Sasuke sehingga pria berambut raven ini tidak sempet bertemu dengan Hinata dalam beberapa minggu ini. Tapi, seperti yang sudah terlihat tadi, dia juga secara diam-diam ikut memonitor perkembangan tubuh Hinata.

"Yah…! Mungkin dia juga udah lupa sama janjinya" Kata Sasuke entah pada siapa. Dia pun menyandarkan kepalanya keatas kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya memandang langit-langit sambil menerawang jauh.

Pikiran tentang Hinata kembali berputar di kepalanya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dia sangat ingin untuk melihat Hinata tumbuh, melindunginya ketika dia sedang putus asa, dan mencoba untuk membantunya bertahan hidup.

Kriettt….!

"Ada apa, Ino? Apakah orang tua pasien sudah setuju dengan operasinya? Katakan kalo operasinya bisa dilakukan nanti malam setelah aku melakukan cek pra operasi" Kata Sasuke dengan nada malas tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit-langit.

"Um….! Dokter" Suara lembut dari gadis yang membuka pintu itu langsung membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandanganya. Di depan pintu itu, seorang cewek cantik dengan rambut indigo yang sudah tergerai lurus ke bawah dengan rapi, tidak acak-acakan seperti saat dia jadi pasien dulu, sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum gugup pada Sasuke.

"Ah…! Hinata ya. Silahkan duduk. Apa Orochimaru-sensei memintaku untuk menganalisis keadaanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya tadi. Hinata pun berjalan masuk dan kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Hmmm…! Tidak juga. Dokter Orochimaru bilang kalo saya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Jadi saya mampir dulu ke ruangan dokter, uhm…! Etto, saya ingin membicarakan masalah…."

"Ternyata kamu masih belum lupa ya" Ucapan Hinata langsung di potong oleh Sasuke dengan nada datar sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Maksud dokter? Apa dokter ingin saya melupakan janji itu?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan innocent miliknya.

"Ah…! Bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja…" Sasuke yang tampaknya sedikit merasa bersalah menjawab hal seperti itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Hm?" Hinata tampak heran dengan reaksi Sasuke barusan dan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, Hinata. Kamu itu masih muda, cantik, dan baik. Kamu masih punya kesempatan yang besar untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada diriku. Dunia ini tak selebar daun kelor" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata masih terlihat heran sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kalo kamu menyesal memilih orang seperti aku. Jadi…"

"Aku tidak menyesal kok" Potong Hinata sambil tersenyum polos layaknya anak kecil. Akan tetapi, nampaknya kegugupannya sudah benar-benar menghilang ketika dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Karena mimpiku adalah menikah dengan orang yang mati-matian melindungiku, jadi aku akan melindunginya juga. Seperti Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan" Kata Hinata dengan nada tegas. Sasuke tampak sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Hinata, kesini sebentar" Perintah Sasuke. Hinata kemudian memiringkan kepalanya lagi dengan ekspresi heran.

"Sudah, kesini aja" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun berjalan menuju ke arah Sasuke dengan perasaan bingung. Begitu dia sampai di sebelah Sasuke, mata lavendernya melirik ke arah layar komputer yang menampakkan data pasien. Hinata tampak terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga sedang memonitoring dirinya dari jauh, dia pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Ternyata dokter masih melindungiku ya" Katanya dengan nada polos begitu sampai di depan Sasuke. Pria itu pun berdiri dari kursinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi mulus Hinata. Dia sedikit mengangkat wajah perempuan itu agar bisa menatap lavender polos tersebut dengan onyx tajam miliknya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke" Kata Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengelus pelan pipi Hinata.

"Sasuke…-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang agak gugup menyadari bahwa Sasuke jauh lebih senior daripada dirinya. Sasuke tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku akan terus melindungimu, Hinata"

"Jadi, tetaplah hidup untuk meraih mimpimu itu"

"Kau juga ingin melindungiku kan?"

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar begitu keren di telinga Hinata. Saking kerennya, gadis itu hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Sasuke pun menarik ujung bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang memesona.

Perlahan wajah tampan itu pun mendekati wajah Hinata yang ada di bawahnya. Biji lavender itu tampaknya sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga kedua biji indah itu pun bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata Hinata.

CUP…!

Sasuke pun kembali duduk di kursinya dengan wajah datar khas darinya.

"Aku akan menyimpan first kissmu untuk upacara pernikahan mendatang. Sekarang kamu pulang saja dulu dan tunggu tanggal mainnya" Kata Sasuke dengan entengnya ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak memerah. Mungkin dia malu karena dia terlihat seperti benar-benar menginginkan ciuman dari Sasuke. Gadis itu pun berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Oh…! Dan persiapkan pula untuk lamarannya. Soalnya aku suka dengan hal yang berbau kejutan"

 **TBC**

Wah...! Gatau kenapa, tapi author sekarang lebih suka buat one shot daripada buat multi chap. Terlalu sibuk kali ya, sehingga ga bisa mikirin alur yang jelas buat multi chapnya.

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **I Love You Doctor**

 **Brother**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Matahari tanpa ampun menyinari bumi dengan panasnya yang terik, membuat semua tumbuhan seperti enggan untuk berbagi oksigennya meskipun sudah disinari oleh banyak sinar. Hewan-hewan pun tampak malas untuk bergerak dan hanya bermalas-malasan di jalan. Aspal hitam itu juga tampak mengkilat, seperti baru saja tersiram air hujan di tengah teriknya matahari.

Dalam cuaca yang sangat panas itu, seorang gadis dengan topi bundar coklatnya tampak sedang berjalan santai. Senyuman menghiasi bibir merahnya yang tampaknya sedang menggumamkan lirik lagu ceria. Mata lavender miliknya tampak penuh dengan semangat hidup, menghiasi wajah cantik polosnya.

Sebuah topi budar dari anyaman bambu menghiasi kepalanya sekaligus menutup mahkota indigonya yang sekarang sedang terurai ke bawah dengan indahnya.

Yups…! Dialah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, seorang pelajar yang baru saja pulang dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler wajib pramuka di SMA Konohagakure. Bukan, dia bukan sebagai peserta, melainkan sebagai pembimbing karena sekarang dia sudah kelas 12. Sebentar lagi posisinya juga pasti akan di copot karena kelas 12 akan menghadapi ujian nasional.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit, senyuman manis itu tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari bibir merahnya. Meskipun sang dokter yang dia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang selama berbulan-bulan, tetapi dia masih setia menunggunya. Bahkan beberapa ajakan dari temannya langsung ditolak demi sang dokter, siapa lagi kalo bukan dokter Sasuke.

"Are…! Ada tamu?" Gumam Hinata ketika melihat sebuah mobil yang… tidak bisa dikatakan mewah sih, tapi mobil bagus. Sebuah sedan sedang terparkir rapi di depan rumahnya. Siapa gerangan orang yang membawa sedan ke dalam rumahnya? Jangan-jangan debt collector lagi?

Tentu saja bukan. Hinata tau meskipun ayahnya adalah seorang pedagang kecil, tapi beliau memiliki banyak relasi. Sehingga tidak heran ada mobil bagus sedang parker di depan rumah.

"Tadaima" Kata Hinata begitu dia masuk ruang tamu. Sebenarnya pintu depan rumah Hinata tidak pas di ruang tamu, tetapi langsung masuk ke lorong ruang tengah, sehingga ketika ada tamu, mereka harus berjalan ke kiri dulu sampai ke ruang tamu. Hal ini membuat Hinata terbiasa mengucapkan salam pelan-pelan supaya tidak menganggu tamu ayahnya.

"Okaeri. Sudah pulang, Hinata?" Tapi, tidak biasanya. Ayahnya yang waktu itu sedang sibuk melayani tamu sekarang malah menanyainya. Biasanya ayahnya hanya menjawab salamnya saja.

"Ha'I Tou-chan" Jawab Hinata singkat sambil berlalu setelah menaruh sepatu beserta kaos kakinya di rak yang sudah di sediakan.

"Jadi, kau tidak menyadariku ya?" Sebuah suara berat yang mampu menyita seluruh perhatian Hinata terdengar di balik kursi tamu. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan pelan-pelan. Tampak mata lavender ayahnya yang menampakkan raut wajah senang dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, meskipun tampak sedikit kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Mungkinkah…"

Hinata langsung berlari untuk melihat siapa tamu yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

Meskipun Hinata adalah seseorang yang menghormati tamu, tapi entah mengapa kali ini, setelah mendengar suara itu dia seperti ingin sekali mengetahui siapa tamu sang ayah.

Seorang pria berambut raven tampak sedang duduk di kursi yang membelakangi Hinata dengan kepalanya yang tenggelam di sandaran kursi sehingga Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya dari belakang. Mata onyxnya menatap dengan tatapan tajam yang menggoda dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Dokter…" Kata Hinata sambil terengah-engah. Pria tersebut, Sasuke, berdiri menghampiri Hinata. Tangannya yang kekar tampak terangkat sedikit sambil mengelus bahu mungil Hinata.

"Tidak, usah terburu-buru gitu kali" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Dan… panggil aku Sasuke" Kata Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ba..baik, Sa…Sasu… Sasuke…-kun" Jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke mendengar ucapan Hinata yang terbata-bata itu.

"Hinata, sini…!" Panggil Ayahnya, Hiashi, sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi yang berada di sebelahnya. Mata Hinata tampak mengerjap-ngerjap heran mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Oh, kalo begitu, kau mau duduk disampingku ya?" Goda Sasuke yang sekarang sudah duduk sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya, persis seperti Hiashi tadi.

"Heh…! Tapi, aku belum ganti…." Hinata yang tadinya tampak bingung sekarang mulai ngeh dengan pembicaraan ini, tapi ucapannya langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Udah, ganti bajunya nanti aja" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Hinata dan mendudukkannya di sebelah Hiashi. Suasana kembali serius setelah Hinata duduk di sebelah Hiashi. Mata onyx Sasuke yang tadinya menatap dengan tatapan menggoda sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan serius, seperti seorang dokter yang sedang melakukan operasi.

"Kita mulai dari awal, Hiashi-san. Jadi, kedatangan saya kemari ini bermaksud untuk mempersunting putri anda. Apakah anda bersedia menyerahkan putri anda untuk saya nikahi?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Apalagi tatapan onyx milik Sasuke saat serius benar-benar membuat Hinata meleleh, meskipun dia tahu kalo Sasuke tidak menatap padanya, tetapi pada ayahnya.

"Yah…! Sebenarnya saya sangat senang sekali jika putri saya bisa dipersunting oleh seorang dokter terkenal seperti anda, tetapi seperti yang anda lihat jika Hinata ini masih sekolah. Saya khawatir bahwa jika dia menikah, nantinya akan mengganggu sekolahnya" Jawab Hiashi sambil melirik kepada Hinata yang masih menunduk.

"Sebentar lagi dia kan lulus?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah…! Tapi, apa kau tidak ingin kuliah, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Haa… hai. Aku ingin kuliah Tou-chan" Jawab Hinata secara reflex.

"Tapi, jika Tou-chan tidak keberatan sih" Gumam Hinata melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan menguliahkanmu" Kata Sasuke memberi penawaran.

"Heh…!" Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak usah, Uchiha-san. Saya sanggup untuk menguliahkan Hinata sendiri kok, tidak usah repot-repot" Kata Hiashi sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke depan. Sasuke tampak geleng-geleng kepala mendengar ucapan Hiashi.

"Tidak, tidak, jadi begini… jika dia sudah menjadi istriku, pastinya dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku bukan? Maka aku juga berkewajiban untuk menguliahkannya jika lamaranku di terima dan kita menikah saat Hinata lulus nanti" Jelas Sasuke. Hiashi tampak bingung mendengar penuturan Sasuke, dia juga khawatir dengan masa depan Hinata apabila dia menikah dini nantinya sebelum siap dengan semua problema rumah tangga.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hinata? Apa kau masih ingin waktu untuk berpikir lagi?" Tanya Hiashi melemparkan semua keputusan pada Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menelan ludahnya mengetahui bahwa keputusan sepenting itu di serahkan pada dirinya.

"Yaaa…! Sa… saya tidak bisa menolak lamaran dok… maksudku Sasuke-kun, karena kami sudah berjanji sesaat sebelum saya operasi. Ta… tapi…. Mungkin…."

"Mungkin kau bisa memikirkan ini dulu?" Tanya Sasuke tampak tidak sabar. Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas sebentar.

"Baiklah" Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum cool. Pandangan mata yang tadinya serius melembut ketika melihat Hinata.

"Hiashi-san, boleh saya minta izin untuk mengajak Hinata menemui keluarga saya? Saya sudah berjanji akan membawa calon menantu mereka saat saya pulang nanti" Tanya Sasuke.

"Asal Hinata mau" Jawab Hiashi. Pandangan mata Sasuke pun beralih menuju Hinata.

"Ummm…! Ap… apa tidak apa-apa? Mak… maksudku aku berasal…."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kaa-chan orang yang ramah kok" Potong Sasuke.

"Ba… baiklah dok… maksudku Sasuke-kun. Aku akan ganti baju dulu"

 **-0-**

"Kamu punya cita-cita?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sejak tadi diam dalam keheningan di sebelahya.

"Uhmm…! Etoo, ada" Jawab Hinata dengan wajah gugup karena tiba-tiba di beri pertanyaan oleh Sasuke. Keduanya kembali terdiam sampai Sasuke tidak tahan.

"Kamu ga mau cerita soal cita-citamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Sebenernya aku hanya ingin menjadi programmer dan berkecimpung dalam dunia under ground sih" Jawab Hinata lancer.

"Hoo…! Jadi kamu mau kuliah di Informatika?" Lanjut Sasuke mencoba memancing pertanyaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenernya aku tidak bermaksud menolak sih, tapi…"

"Tenang aja lagi. Aku juga gak tergesa-gesa kok, kan aku masih muda juga" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Eh…! Memangnya berapa umur dok… maksudku Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku masih 24 tahun, baru mau melanjutkan S3 tahun depan" Jawab Sasuke. Hinata tampak memasang wajah terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Hah…! 24 tahun… kukira kau sudah lebih tuaan dikit" Kata Hinata.

"Apa aku terlihat setua itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menutup mulutnya sebelum mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan dadanya.

"Buk… bukan begitu maksudku, d… Sasuke-kun. Tapi, bagaimana seorang dengan usia semuda itu menjadi bagian inti tim operasi jantung, aku benar-benar terkejut" Jelas Hinata.

"Kenal orang dalam kali" Celetuk Sasuke sambil tertawa renyah. Mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke pun memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah, atau bisa disebut dengan gedung mungkin, saking besarnya rumah tersebut. Pelataran dengan sebuah jalan batu paving di tengah padang rumput yang sudah di tata sedemikan rupa sehingga terkesan asri. Di permanis dengan berbagai bonsai tanaman hias yang diletakkan dengan tata letak yang begitu elegan. Sedan kecil milik Sasuke langsung masuk dan parker di depan rumah tersebut, di samping sebuah mobil mewah yang juga sedang terparkir manis disana.

Sasuke pun membuka pintu mobil dan melihat mobil tersebut dengan tatapan heran. Hinata yang sudah keluar dari mobil pun menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat Sasuke, juga dengan tatapan heran.

"Mobil ini… artinya…" Gumam Sasuke sambil berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke dalam rumah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke membuka pintu rumah orang tuanya yang sedang tertutup itu dan….

Tet Tot….!

Kerutan kesal dan marah keluar dari dahi Sasuke ketika dia melihat corong terompet yang dengan seenaknya berbunyi tepat di depannya. Dan, di pangkal terompet tersebut, seseorang yang tidak kalah tampannya dari Sasuke sedang nyengir innocent seolah merasa tidak bersalah setelah meniup terompet di depan wajah orang.

"Okaeri, Sasuke" Kata pria tersebut dengan nada riang. Pria tersebut menurunkan terompetnya dan menyodorkan tangannya, mencoba mengajak Sasuke berjabat tangan. Wajah Sasuke yang kesal itu pun langsung luluh dan mendesahkan nafasnya kesal. Dia pun meraih tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Kapan kau pulang, Nii-chan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi, aku langsung pesan tiket kemaren ketika Kaa-chan memberitahuku bahwa kau akan membawa calon istrimu ke rumah" Jawab pemuda itu. Pemuda yang dipanggil Nii-chan oleh Sasuke ini adalah Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha. Seorang dokter yang dinas di luar negeri dan spesialis syaraf. Umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan Sasuke, hanya terpaut satu setengah tahun.

Dari wajahnya saja mungkin sudah kelihatan jika mereka berdua adalah saudara. Rambut panjang berwarna raven, senada dengan Sasuke, dikucir dua. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang memiliki garis wajah tampan nan tegas, Itachi memiliki raut wajah lembut dan ramah, mungkin dia lebih cocok jadi guru daripada jadi dokter.

"Jahat kau. Bagaimana bisa kau menikah duluan ketika kakakmu yang satu ini masih belum menikah?" Rajuk Itachi.

"Makanya cari calon dong" Ledek Sasuke.

"Jadi, mana calon istrimu?" Tanya Itachi. Sasuke pun mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan wajah polos khas dari Hinata, dan ekspresi malu-malu manis, gadis berambut indigo itu pun berjalan masuk sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Sum.. sumimasen" Kata Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Duduk disana dulu, Hinata. Aku akan panggil Kaa-chan di belakang" Kata Sasuke sambil langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan langkah tegap seperti biasa, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya dan kemudian berbelok di salah satu pintu sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Kaa-chan, Hinata sudah datang" Katanya. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa saat di depan pintu tersebut, seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari pintu tersebut. Wajahnya tampak lemah, dan cantik meskipun beberapa kerutan sudah muncul akibat dimakan usia.

"Dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Nii-chan di ruang tamu. Kaa-chan bisa menemuinya dulu, saya akan membawakan minuman" Kata Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan wanita berambut panjang itu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari depan kamar ibunya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa empat gelas dengan cairan orange dengan nampan hitam. Pria itu tampak sudah terbiasa berjalan dengan membawa nampan, seperti para pelayan di café terkenal.

"Sorry nih, nunggu lama" Katanya ketika dia keluar dari lorong menuju ruang tamu. Raut wajah tegas dan serius milik Sasuke sudah kembali. Dengan cekatan, dia meletakkan satu per satu gelas yang berada di atas nampan tersebut di depan setiap orang sebelum akhirnya dia menaruh nampan tersebut di bawah meja dan duduk di samping Hinata.

"Nampaknya, kalian mudah akrab ya" Sahut Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil.

"Kaa-chan, seperti yang sudah saya bilang kepadamu tempo hari, hari ini saya membawa calon menantu Kaa-chan. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata, ini adalah Kaa-chan, Mikoto Uchiha"

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Mikoto-bachan" Kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Hoho…! Jangan terlalu formal gitu" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kalian berdua kenal dari mana? Dan kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar kalo kau akan menikah, Sasuke? Oke, itu bisa kita urus nanti. Sekarang, yang ingin ku ketahui sekarang adalah bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Cerocos Itachi.

"Dia adalah mantan pasienku beberapa bulan yang lalu" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Heh…! Kau benar-benar beruntung Sasuke" Kata Itachi setengah meledek.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan beruntung, baka?" Sahut Sasuke.

"Yah…! Meskipun aku sudah berusaha ramah pada pasien selama karir dokterku ini, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa tertarik padaku" Kata Itachi malah curhat. Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii juga dokter?" Tanya Hinata. Itachi mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Hinata.

"Tapi, beda dengan Sasuke, aku spesialis syaraf dan sekarang sedang praktek di USA" Lanjut Itachi.

"Tahun depan kau jadi melanjutkan S3 juga gak, Sasuke? Kalo jadi, aku akan carikan tempat tinggal yang murah disana, mumpung belum tahun ajaran baru" Lanjut Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Entahlah, rencanaku juga begitu sih. Ya…! Masih lama juga kan" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Masih lama apanya, bukannya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi" Dengus Itachi.

"Ano…! Jadi, Sasuke-kun mau kuliah ke USA?" Sela Hinata bertanya pada Itachi.

"Rencananya sih begitu" Sahut Sasuke sebelum Itachi sempat menjawab. Mata onyx milik Sasuke tampak seperti sedikit keberatan dengan saran dari Itachi.

"Ga papa kok, Sasuke. Tou-chan juga pasti menyuruhmu begitu" Celetuk Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Itachi yang tadinya tampak semangat untuk mendorong Sasuke sekarang seperti tersadar.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti, Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang lebih baik jika kita bicarakan tentang Hinata saja. Berapa usiamu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda.

"Del..delapan belas" Jawab Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Hei…! Berhenti menggodanya" Sahut Sasuke.

"Wow…! Rupanya kau suka daun muda ya, Sasuke. Kenapa kau mencari anak SMA? Apa kau juga mau kuliah, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada terkejut, meskipun dia tidak menghentikan godaannya pada Hinata.

"Yah…! Aku juga masih ingin kuliah sih… jika ada biaya"

"Oh…! Kalo itu jangan kuatir, meskipun Sasuke masih muda dia punya cukup uang untuk menguliahkanmu kok" Kata Itachi sambil sedikit terkikik geli.

"Tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja…."

Sasuke pun berdiri sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dengan cekatan dia menghampiri Itachi yang duduk di depannya dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi ramah Itachi menjadi terkejut.

"Nii-chan, kurasa kita harus segera membicarakannya"

 **TBC**

Ah….! Gara-gara kata-kata TBC di akhir chapter satu, saya jadi harus membuat fic multichap lagi. Harusnya author kasih FIN tuh.

Rencananya mau di buat one shot sih, jadi mungkin fic yang ini merupakan fic pendek (gak lebih dari 5 chapter mungkin).

 **For n,** agak kenal? Kenal dimana? XD

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **I Love You Doctor**

 **New Assistant**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Happy Read ^^**

Dua orang dengan warna rambut senada tampak sedang membicarakan hal yang tampak sangat serius. Satu orang dengan rambut emo dan style pantat ayam dengan wajah serius tampak menatap pria lainnya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin aku agar kuliah di Amerika, tapi tidak ada yang menjaga Kaa-chan disini" Kata pemuda berambut pantat ayam tersebut aka Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Aku yang akan pulang dan menjaga Kaa-chan disini selama kau menyelesaikan kuliah doktormu di Amerika" Sahut Itachi. Sasuke tampak terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Itachi. Mata onyxnya tampak menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Tanyanya penuh dengan kehati-hatian.

"Biarkan saja dia kuliah dulu, terlepas dari itu biaya dari kita atau pun biaya dari orang tuanya. Dia juga kelihatannya semangat tuh" Kata Itachi sambil sedikit nyengir menggoda kepada adiknya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah kebelet kawin ya? Aku benar-benar tidak membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tou-chan jika kau menikah duluan sebelum mencapai doktor" Kata Itachi.

"Urusai" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada kesal. Ayah mereka berdua, Fugaku Uchiha adalah seorang direktur di rumah sakit yang sekarang menjadi lahan praktek bagi Sasuke. Seorang dokter spesialis syaraf, seperti Itachi, yang paling senior di dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Tapi, sayang, tenaganya sudah banyak berkurang akibat dimakan usia sehingga dia sekarang tidak mengurusi banyak pasien.

Rumornya, Fugaku akan pensiun ketika Sasuke sudah lulus doktor dan menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Itachi yang juga seorang dokter syaraf, sedangkan Sasuke akan di beri kepala divisi operasi jantung di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Yah...! Kukira Kaa-chan tidak begitu bermasalah dengan pernikahan ini sih. Meskipun kamu tidak kuliah juga Kaa-chan tidak akan marah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Tou-chan katakan jika kamu membatalkan S3 mu hanya untuk seorang wanita" Lanjut Itachi sambil memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan serius, tapi penuh kasih sayang kepada adiknya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit frustasi.

"Lalu?" Kata Itachi yang tampak heran mendengar Sasuke yang terdengar begitu frustasi tersebut. Sasuke tampak sedikit ragu-ragu untuk memberitahu Itachi tentang apa yang sekarang berada di pikirannya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memutuskan" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas. Itachi tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang menjadi pertimbanganmu sih? Bukannya kamu tinggal mengangguk saja? Biaya sudah ada, tempat tinggal disana juga sudah ada. Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada heran sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak ada. Ayolah, mungkin Kaa-chan dan Hinata sudah menunggu terlalu lama" Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

"Nanti akan kuputuskan..."

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Tinnn...! Tin...!

Raungan suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga menghiasi lalu lintas padat yang menjadi langganan Konohagakure setiap hari. Barisan mobil yang mengantri seperti orang yang sedang mengantri sembako, dihiasi dengan motor yang dengan seenaknya menguasai jalan bak anak kecil yang suka bermain-main di sekitar orang dewasa.

Sinar matahari senja tampak bersinar dari arah kiri mobilku, menampilkan sebuah bayangan seorang wanita berambut indigo yang sedang duduk dengan rambutnya yang berkibar tertiup angin. Wajahnya yang lugu dan penuh senyuman memberikan diriku motivasi untuk membuatnya tak melepas senyuman lugu tersebut.

"Mau makan dulu?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman gugup yang canggung.

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku makan di rumah saja" Kata Hinata.

"Ayolah...! Dengan kemacetan seperti ini, kita sampai di rumah minimal jam 7 malam. Kau bisa menahan lapar sampai jam segitu?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Daijobu... tapi, jika dok... maksudku Sasuke-kun memang lapar, kita bisa mampir untuk makan sebentar kok" Kata Hinata.

"Makan sendirian itu tidak enak" Kataku sambil menginjak pedal gas dengan lembut untuk melajukan motorku dengan kecepatan sedang ketika melihat ada sedikit sela di depanku. Kuputar setir mobilku ke kiri untuk memasuki pelataran parkir sebuah rumah makan yang tampak di sudut mataku tadi.

"Sudah, ayo turun...!" Kataku begitu aku selesai memarkirkan mobilku dan mematikan mesinnya. Ups...! Mungkin aku harus bersikap lebih gentlemen lagi. Aku pun turun duluan dan berjalan memutar melalui depan mobilku untuk...

"Dok... uhm...! Sasuke-kun, bukannya pintu masuknya di sebelah sana?" Sebuah tatapan heran menyambutku ketika aku akan membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Aku pun langsung berpose tegak seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan berdehem pelan.

"Iya" Sahutku denga nada yang cool. Hinata tampak memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin heran dengan sikapku yang sok gentlemen tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk...!" Kataku mencoba mengusir tatapan heran milik Hinata yang begitu menggemaskan sambil berjalan menuju ke arah pintu masuk. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu pun sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi cara jalanku yang memang sedikit cepat, sehingga membuat rambut indigonya yang terurai itu bergoyang dengan indah.

"Um...! Dok... maksudku Sasuke-kun, mungkin lebih baik kalo saya tidak makan disini, seperti ucapan saya tadi" Kata Hinata.

"Panggil dokter aja deh, gapapa" Kataku. Kalo aku terus mendengarnya mengucapkan 'maksudku' jadi terkesan bahwa aku memaksanya untuk memanggilku dengan namaku, jadi aku sedikit risih dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memilihkan makanan apa yang baik untukmu kok. Jangan khawatir" Kataku sambil membuka dua pintu restoran yang berada di depanku. Sebuah cahaya jingga dari lilin tampak menyambutku dengan cahaya lembutnya, tidak penuh sesak dengan cahaya putih yang biasanya menghiasi restoran pada umumnya.

Restoran ini adalah salah satu dari restoran alami yang ku kenal. Itachi yang pertama kali membawaku kesini ketika dia sedang dalam kuliah S2 nya. Yah...! Waktu itu aku memang sedikit sembarangan dalam memakan makanan yang dijual di warteg-warteg sehingga membuat Itachi sedikit khawatir dengan pola makanku.

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil duduk dan langsung membuka menu yang tersedia di depanku. Melalui ekor mataku, kulihat Hinata yang tampak dengan gugup berusaha untuk duduk di depanku sambil meremas ujung rok diatas pahanya.

"Pesan saja sesukamu, atau kau ingin aku yang memesannya?" Kataku sambil menaruh menu tersebut diatas meja untuk melihat Hinata yang masih canggung.

"A...ano, mungkin sebaiknya Sas... dokter saja yang memesan" Hah...! Aneh sekali...! Kenapa sekarang dia malah ingin memanggil namaku? Masa bodoh deh.

"Apa kau ingin makan sayur saja? Aku mungkin akan memesankanmu nasi beras merah dan sayur selimut. Jika kau mau makan ikan, mungkin lebih baik memesan tuna bumbu tomat ini. Dan, untuk makanan penutupnya..."

"Sudah, itu sudah cukup kok" Potong Hinata cepat. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran sebelum akhirnya memanggil pelayan. Seorang wanita dengan wajah manis berambut pirang pasir menghampiri meja kami sambil membawa sebuah nota.

"Iya, tuan" Katanya dengan nada ramah. Aku pun menyebutkan semua pesananku yang dengan sigap langsung dicatat oleh pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah...! Segera kami antarkan" Katanya sambil kembali tersenyum manis dan bergegas menuju ke arah temannya yang memakai setelah sama untuk menyerahkan nota tersebut, meninggalkan kami berdua dalam keheningan. Kuhela nafasku untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan milik Hinata dan mulai membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kamu mau kuliah disini?" Tanyaku sambil menatap ke arah mata lavender yang tampak lugu tersebut.

"Tentu saja" Jawabnya sambil mengangguk polos. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengar ucapan Hinata. Kenapa harus begini sih?

"Umm...! Ada masalah, Sa... dokter?" Tanya Hinata.

"Panggil saja sesukamu lah. Tidak ada masalah kok" Kataku sambil sedikit menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Hinata tampak menunduk mendengar ucapanku.

"Go... gomen, Sasuke-kun" Gumamnya lemah. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami

"Umm...! Jadi, Sasuke-kun akan kuliah juga kan?" Tanya Hinata. Aku pun mengangkat pandanganku pada gadis tersebut dengan tatapan heran.

"Hmm...! Tou-chan menyuruhku untuk mengikuti jejaknya Itachi. Yah...! Aku akan mengisi jabatan wakil direktur di rumah sakit sih, jadinya mau bagaimana lagi" Kataku. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Sugoi...! Bukannya Sasuke-kun masih muda belia ya? Jika dihitung-hitung, kuliah doktoral hanya memakan waktu 2 tahun kan? Itu artinya, ettooo... 26 tahun" Kata Hinata sambil memasang wajah terkejut. Aku hanya sedikit terkikik geli mendengar ucapannya yang seperti anak kecil tersebut.

"Jadi, kau tak keberatan jika aku ke Amerika dulu kan?" Tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Hinata dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, sehingga surai indigo miliknya tampak berkibar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tidak, tidak. Menurutku, Sasuke-kun juga harus mendapatkan mimpinya selagi masih muda kan?" Katanya dengan nada bersemangat. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kamu juga masih harus mengejar mimpimu kan?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata sebelum tatapannya dipisahkan oleh nampan besar yang menandakan pesanan kami sudah datang. Sang pelayan manis tadi menata pesanan kita dengan cekatan, seperti seorang bandar yang sedang membagi kartu bridge dengan cepat.

"Itadakimasu" Kata Hinata sambil menyendok nasinya.

Keheningan yang memuakkan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua, membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku. Apa ini duri ikan? Bukan, yang pasti bukan duri ikan.

Membayangkan senyuman Hinata yang polos dan lugu layaknya anak kecil membuatku merasa malu terhadap diriku sendiri. Apakah aku berbuat seperti ini demi kebaikan Hinata? Untuk melindungi senyuman polosnya yang memiliki impian besar meskipun dengan keterbatasan pada jantungnya?

Ataukah aku hanya mencari alasan untuk itu? Semua pemikiran menjijikkan yang masuk ke dalam otakku membuatku merasa ingin memuntahkan makanan yang sudah susah payah kutelan ini.

Manusia memang menjijikkan bukan?

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **-0-**

"Hei...! Sasuke, kau terlihat tidak sehat" Kata seorang dengan rambut pirang panjang pada Sasuke yang tampak lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kata Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Ino, tampak tak bersemangat untuk diajak bercanda. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak sedikit sebal melihat perlakuan Sasuke dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Kau tampak lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya" Celetuk Sasuke dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Kau yang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya" Sahut Ino dengan nada sebal. Beberapa saat kemudian wajah gadis tersebut berubah menjadi sedikit manis dengan seulas senyuman samar yang disunggingkan oleh bibir merah mudanya. Mata aquamarine miliknya bergerak ke samping, melirik pemuda tampan yang entah sedang melamunkan apa.

"Ne, kudengar dari direktur kau bakalan kuliah ke USA ya?" Kata Ino dengan seulas seringaian kecil. Sasuke hanya mendesahkan nafasnya dengan sedikit rasa kesal di dalamnya.

"Yap...!" Jawabnya singkat.

"Yah...! Jadi kangen dong, ga ada yang bisa digodain lagi" Kata Ino dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Bukannya kau sudah ada pacar ya? Apa dia gak marah kalo kau menggoda cowok lain, selain itu..." Sasuke tampak tak peduli dengan godaan dari Ino dan mengarahkan mata onyxnya ke Ino yang memang berpakaian sedikit seksi.

"Dia tidak keberatan kok, selama dia tidak tau" Kata Ino sambil terkikik geli. Wanita memang menyeramkan.

"Jadi, akan ada seseorang yang menggantikanmu kan selama kau di USA?" Ucapan Ino jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut. Kenapa begitu mendadak seperti ini? Tidak, dia tidak terkejut jika dia digantikan, tetapi dia terkejut jika ayahnya tiba-tiba saja membuat keputusan untuk langsung menguliahkannya di USA tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Serius?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya. Ino tampak memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau belum diberitahu?" Ino malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke. Mendengar jawaban Ino yang mungkin memang sudah pasti itu pun Sasuke mendesah pelan. Bahkan meskipun dia menolak dengan mogok makan sekalipun, dia tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan ayahnya.

"Eh...! Dia datang kesini kok. Kabarnya sih selama beberapa bulan sebelum dia menjadi penggantimu, dia akan menjadi asistenmu untuk sementara waktu" Kata Ino.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat, seperti tidak tertarik dengan bahan yang dibicarakan oleh Ino.

"Apa-apaan dengan jawabanmu itu? Apakah moodmu sudah mulai membaik sehingga kau mengeluarkan kata-kata itu lagi?" Tanya Ino dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn. Kenapa kau tidak pergi menggoda lelaki lain sana?" Jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Kenapa ya?" Kata Ino dengan nada yang di manja-manjakan. Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dengan suster genit tersebut dan hanya mendesahkan nafasnya menghadapinya di jam istirahat. Beberapa saat kemudian, tatapan Sasuke terbentur pada seorang dengan rambut merah muda permen karet tampak berjalan dengan tegap sambil sesekali melihat smartphone di tangannya.

Penampilan formalnya dengan jas berwarna biru tua yang kontras dengan warna cerah di rambutnya. Menggunakan kemeja polos berwarna putih, tetapi jika dilihat lebih detail, akan ada semu merah muda di beberapa bagian kemejanya. Rok dibawah lutut dengan belahan belakang menghiasi kaki jenjangnya yang melangkah dengan langkah tegas dan penuh percaya diri.

Mata emerald itu menunjukkan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, seperti kucing yang tidak takut kepada apapun. Postur tubuhnya penuh wibawa, menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia adalah seorang yang terpelajar. Garis wajahnya yang muda menampakkan feminimitas (bener gak nih bahasanya?) dan ambisi yang luar biasa.

"Maaf, apakah anda dokter Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya gadis berambut pink tersebut. Mata onyx Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah terpaku pada sosok tersebut hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya...! Ada perlu apa dengan saya?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tegas. Segaris senyuman tipis yang manis menghiasi bibir gadis berambut pink tersebut. Dengan langkah yang sangat elegan, dia mengangkat tangan kananya yang putih langsing.

"Saya adalah dokter muda yang terpilih untuk menggantikan posisi anda selama anda belajar di USA" Kata gadis tersebut. Sasuke pun menyambut uluran tangan gadis tersebut dengan onyx yang masih terpaku pada emerald penuh ambisi tersebut.

"Sakura Haruno"

 **TBC**

Mungkin fic ini hanya akan ada 5 chapter (dan kemungkinan besar tamatnya sama kayak dua fic yang menemaninya XD).

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **I Love You Doctor**

 **Confession**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship(?)**

 **Happy read ^^**

"Tolong kamu monitor perkembangan jantungnya setelah operasi tadi" Seseorang dengan rambut raven tampak berjalan dengan langkah tegap. Dengan tangan kekar yang dibalut oleh sapu tangan putih, dia melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajah tampannya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah khusus.

"Baiklah, dokter" Sahut seorang gadis berambut pink yang di ikat di belakang. Wajah manisnya tampak tersembunyi oleh masker dengan warna yang sama seperti dokter pria tadi. Mata emerald yang penuh determinasi itu pun berjalan menjauhi dokter pria yang tampak sedang melepaskan baju hijau yang biasa digunakan oleh dokter bedah.

"Habis operasi ya, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang begitu dokter yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil membetulkan letak kemejanya.

"Bersiap untuk pulang nih?" Tanya ino sambil berhenti sebentar di depan Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke tampak menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada jutek. Ino tampak sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin tersebut. Tangan rampingnya yang sedang membawa berkas rumah sakit tampak sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kau gak mau ikut pesta?" Tanya Ino dengan nada semangat.

"Hah…! Pesta?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak mengerti. Ino tampak sedikit memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Yaa….! Kan Sakura-chan baru jadi asisten operasimu, jadi mungkin kita bisa adakan pesta untuknya" Kata Ino.

"Siapa yang mengusulkan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang operasi, seolah menyuruh Ino untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Gadis cantik itu pun mengerti dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di samping Sasuke.

"Naruto, Kiba-kun, oh, dan Shikamaru-kun juga ikut nampaknya" Kata Ino sambil menghitung siapa saja yang bakalan itu 'pesta' penyambutan yang direncanakan oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan kalo Shikamaru bakalan ikut?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Gadis itu hanya menatap ke atas sambil menggosong-gosok dagunya yang lancip bagai sarang lebah itu.

"Hmm…! Itu sih yang dibilang oleh Naruto. Dan mungkin aku juga akan mengajak Temari dan Tenten" Kata Ino sambil nyengir ceria ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu pun mengeluarkan hape dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa nomor sebelum menempelkan handphone tersebut di telinganya.

"Mo… moshi… moshi" Suara gugup seorang gadis tampak terdengar dari telepon tersebut.

"Hinata, apakah kau sudah siap?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Ah…! Gom…gomen Sasuke-kun, aku hanya…." Ucapan gadis di seberang sana tampak terputus oleh suara yang tidak wajar.

"Hm…! Halo?" Kata Sasuke penuh dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Uh, oh….! Gomen, aku masih belum siap. Bukannya kamu mau menjemput jam 7 malam nanti?" Tanya Hinata tetap dengan nada gugup.

"Ah…! Sou ka, aku nanti malam ada acara mendadak tentang anggota baru rumah sakit, jadi rencananya aku akan menjemputmu malam ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Diam.

Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak masih menunggu jawaban dari Hinata bersama dengan gadis berambut pirang yang juga ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Uhm, ta… tapi aku belum siap-siap. Masih a… ada tugas" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang super gugup.

"Gak papa, ntar sepulang dari acara aku bantuin ngerjain tugasnya" Kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Oke, aku jemput kamu sekarang" Kata Sasuke tanpa persetujuan dari Hinata dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang" Kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino setelah mengantongi smarthonenya. Senyuman manis tampak tersungging di bibir pink milik Ino. Dia kemudian merogoh saku jas putihnya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku harap kau datang malam ini di …."

"Ino, ngapain aja kamu disini?" Sebuah suara berat memotong ucapan Ino. Suara yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk seseorang seperti Sasuke merinding mendengarnya. Dilihatnya sosok berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, mata kuning nya tampak menyeringai seolah sudah merencanakan hal yang sadis untuk menghukum Ino.

"Ahahhahah…! Orochimaru-san, aku lagi berkonsultasi pada Sasuke-kun tentang sesuatu" Kata Ino sambil sedikit nyengir melihat dokter senior yang berada di depannya.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun ya? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu." Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke dengan bibir pucatnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar ucapan dari seniornya tersebut.

Sasuke dulunya adalah bawahan dari Orochimaru, sama seperti Sakura yang sekarang menjadi bawahan Sasuke. Pria setengah baya yang menjadi dokter jantung paling senior ini suka sekali melakukan hal yang sangat eksentrik, tidak terduga dalam setiap operasi. Hal itu tentu saja merepotkan pada orang yang taat aturan macam Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabar pasienmu beberapa bulan yang lalu? Bukannya dia kau operasi sebelum akhirnya dipindahkan ke tanganku?" Tanya Orochimaru membuka perbincangan dengan Sasuke.

"Pasienku? Yang mana ya? Aku menangani banyak sekali pasien beberapa bulan ini" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Itu, anak SMA yang berambut indigo" Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam 'oh' pelan.

"Baik-baik aja, dia juga sering konsultasi" Kata Sasuke. Mata aquamarine milik Ino tampak heran sekaligus penasaran dengan yang mereka bicarakan.

"Anak SMA yang mana ya?" Tanya Ino dengan nada penasaran. Sasuke tampak sedikit tidak senang dengan Ino yang selalu ingin tahu dengan gossip tersebut.

"Yang sembuhnya cepat itu loh. Aku lupa tapi siapa namanya" Sahut Orochimaru. Ino tampak memandang Orochimaru dengan tatapan ngeri. Bagaimana orang yang sakit jantung bisa sembuh secepat itu sehabis operasi? Jangan-jangan… Orochimaru membuatnya menjadi bahan percobaannya dan sekarang efek sampingnya sudah mulai kelihatan sehingga dia konsultasi….

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Ino. Keadaan jantungnya sudah sehat kok" Sahut Sasuke memotong semua imajinasi liar di kepala Ino.

"Kudengar dia ingin menikah denganmu, Sasuke" Ucapan enteng tanpa beban keluar dari bibir pucat dokter senior tersebut seolah-olah itu bukanlah bahan pembicaraan yang berat. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ino dan Sasuke yang masih lajang dan bergairah masa muda. Keduanya bereaksi dengan berlebihan karena ucapan tersebut.

"Apakah itu benar, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan lebainya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya, entah karena malu atau karena hal lain. Bibir Ino kembali tertarik ke tepi, membentuk sebuah cengiran yang terlihat menggoda namun manis.

"Ciee…! Kau suka yang muda-muda ya, Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak cerita-cerita padaku sih? Percuma dong aku mendekatimu sejak pertama kali aku masuk rumah sakit ini" Goda Ino. Mata onyx tajam milik Sasuke pun kembali berbalik menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengejek sekaligus heran.

"Bukannya kamu sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke. Ino pun dengan semangat menyodok-nyodokkan sikunya ke tulang rusuk Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku tidak sekaku itu. Jika kau longgar aku juga mau kok, ups…!" Goda Ino sambil menutup mulutnya seolah mengatakan suatu yang salah. Sasuke tampak sebal di goda oleh Ino, dengan langkah cepat dia meninggalkan Ino dan Orochimaru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sasuke, aku punya adik di rumah, jika kau mau. Dia manis kok, sama kayak aku" Teriak Ino yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Gadis berambut pirang itu pun tertawa, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya ketika melihat dirinya berhasil menggoda Sasuke sampai sebegitu parahnya.

"Bukannya tugasmu belum selesai, Ino?"

 **-0-**

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya Sasuke begitu keluar dari mobilnya. Di depan mobilnya, terparkir sebuah mobil hitam mewah dengan pria berambut raven sepanjang bahu.

"Suka-suka gue dong" Jawab pria tersebut dengan nada sewot. Sasuke tampak memicingkan onyxnya ke arah kakaknya tersebut dan kemudian mendesahkan nafasnya.

"Yah…! Gak ada gunanya melakukan debat denganmu. Kuharap kau tidak membuntutiku atau semacamnya" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Hinata. Dengan gerakan yang sangat elegan, pria tampan itu tampak menarik kerahnya ke atas dan berdehem pelan, seperti cek suara dalam paduan suara.

"Gomen kudasai" Suara baritone khas dari Sasuke meminta izin untuk masuk. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara kasak-kusuk di dalam rumah. Dengan sabar, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu karena merasa belum mendapatkan izin untuk memasuki rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis tampak berjalan sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Pakaian yang simple, hanya sebuah kaos polo berwarna putih dibalut dengan jaket ungu muda yang berwarna lavender di bagian lengannya. Rambut yang biasanya tergerai indah itu sekarang tampak diikat rapi ke belakang.

Pergelangan tangannya yang putih tampak tersingkap ketika dia memainkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Dengan wajah yang malu-malu dia tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang terpana menatapnya.

"Uhm…! Rupanya kau sudah siap ya?" Kata Sasuke setelah berdehem pelan. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke, dan langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ha..ha'I" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. Gadis itu pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke layaknya remaja seumurnya. Sasuke pun berbalik dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aduh…! Hinata-chan, kamu terlihat manis sekali" Kata Itachi ketika dia melihat sepasang manusia itu keluar dari rumah sederhana milik Hinata. Pipi putih Hinata pun terlihat memerah dipuji oleh Itachi, bibirnya yang berpoleskan lipstick tipis tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman manis.

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii" Kata Hinata dengan nada ceria. Mata onyx Sasuke tampak berputar pelan mendengar ucapan dari Itachi tadi. Pemuda itu pun berjalan menuju samping mobilnya dan dengan gerakan yang elegan membukakan pintu di samping pengemudi untuk Hinata.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil masuk dan kemudian menutup pintunya. Itachi tampak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adik kecil nya tesebut.

"Keputusannya nanti kan, Sasuke?" Dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat, Itachi tampak memastikan tentang kesepakatan mereka.

"Yap…! Akan aku putuskan"

 **-0-**

Keheningan menyelimuti dua orang yang sedang mengemudi di antara lalu lintas Konoha yang masih terhitung lancar tersebut.

"Kamu tampak manis kok, Hinata" Kata Sasuke mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah… ahhahaha…!" Tawa canggung tampak keluar dari Hinata. Wajahnya memerah, meskipun dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran. Hinata pun menutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya berusaha untuk tenang.

"A…arigatou, Sa…Sasuke-kun" Jawab Hinata dengan nada super gugup. Sasuke tampak mengehela nafas mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Jadi… tumben kamu dandan. Apakah kamu memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

"Umm…! Se…sebenarnya… Itachi-nii yang menyuruhku agar berdandan. Dia bilang kalo aku bisa jadi makin cantik ketika berdandan" Kata Hinata dengan nada gugup.

"Sou ka"

 **-0-**

"Yosh…! Semoga ini menjadi awal karir yang menakjubkan bagi Sakura" Suara dentingan gelas yang beradu dengan cukup keras terdengar bersama dengan sorakan para dokter muda di sebuah café yang cukup mewah.

"Hahaha…! Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengadakan hal semacam ini untukku" Kata gadis berambut pink sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya sebelum meneguk cairan berwarna coklat tua yang berada di gelas tersebut.

"Hahaha…! Ga repot kok" Sahut gadis berambut pirang panjang sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sebenarnya sih aku kerepotan" Kata seseorang dengan rambut yang dikucir ke atas sambil menguap pelan, sebelum merubah ekspresinya dengan tiba-tiba seperti orang kesakitan. Mata hazel nya tampak sedikit ngeri melihat sepasang mata aquamarine yang melotot ke arahnya.

"Aduh…! Maaf banget bila aku merepotkanmu. Kalo tidak salah namamu Shikamaru ya?" Tanya gadis pink tersebut, Sakura, setelah menghabiskan tegukannya.

"Tumben kau ngikut" Ledek Sasuke. Bocah berwajah malas itu tampak melirik sedikit pada Sasuke dengan mata hazzelnya. Shikamaru adalah dokter termuda diantara dokter yang ada di rumah sakit milik keluarga Uchiha. Sama seperti Itachi, dia spesialis syaraf, dan bisa di perkirakan bahwa kemungkinan besar dia bisa melewati Itachi dalam hal keilmuannya. Hanya saja bocah yang satu ini terlalu malas untuk mengurus banyak hal.

"Sepupuku sedang menikah, jadi daripada aku bantu-bantu disana mendingan aku gabung disini aja deh" Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap malas. Mata aquamarine milik Ino tampak membuat Sasuke sedikit bergidik ketika gadis berambut pirang itu meliriknya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Eh…! Kita disini sama lajang…."

"Sudah, Ino. Kamu sudah terlalu mabuk" Potong Sasuke sambil mengambil minuman soda milik Ino.

"Apaan sih, cuma minuman bersoda biasa aja mabuk" Protes Ino sambil menarik kembali minumannya dari tangan Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke tampak sedikit sebal pada Ino.

"Eh…! Memangnya dokter masih lajang ya?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Ino yang waktu itu sedang meminum minumannya pun tersedak dengan sangat tidak elit di depan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Kau tertarik sama Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan nada bersemangat. Gadis manis berambut pink itu tampak menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke tampak cuek dengan ucapan Ino.

"Yah…! Bagaimana ya, sebenarnya aku tidak enak juga sih ngomongnya. Tapi, bukankah dokter Sasuke itu tampan, cerdas, dan kaya lagi. Masa ga ada sih orang yang mau melamar atau…."

"Oh…! Jadi kau mau ngelamar?" Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu juga maksudku sih…." Kata Sakura mencoba membela diri, sedangkan pria yang mereka bicarakan tampak terdiam sambil meneguk minumannya pelan-pelan. Mata onyxnya tampak melirik ke arah gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahnya, menelitinya dari atas sampai bawah.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Cantik, tegas, penuh dengan ambisi, cekatan, cerdas, dan kaya.

Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar penuh dengan gairah dan pesona, terlebih dia dengan caranya sendiri bisa menarik semua perhatian kepadanya hanya dengan ucapannya tanpa mempermalukan dirinya.

Aku benar-benar terkejut ada gadis seperti ini di dunia.

"Mungkin kau terlalu berlebihan" Sahutku memotong semua suara yang terdengar riuh rendah di dalam café tersebut. Semua mata tampak memandangku dengan tatapan intens. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan mereka, dengan tenang kuteguk kembali cola di gelas yang kupegang sebelum kuletakkan kembali diatas meja.

"Aku hanyalah orang lemah yang tidak bisa apa-apa" Kataku.

Yap…! Aku hanya lah orang yang lemah. Yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri dan hanya bisa bergantung pada tangan dan tubuh yang lemah, tidak bisa memutuskan hal sendiri, tidak berani mengambil resiko dan tidak punya ambisi.

"Bahkan seorang yang jenius pun juga memiliki kelemahan" Sahut Shikamaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Aku pun dengan malas menganggukkan kepalaku di tengah suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening tersebut.

Seperti yang kukatakan, aku hanya bisa bergantung, bergantung pada perasaan Hinata padaku.

Hal yang membuatku membenci diriku sendiri adalah, aku tidak merasakan apa pun ketika bersama Hinata. Hanya mengikuti hidup yang monoton, melamar wanita yang pasti akan menerimaku, kencan, makan bareng. Hidupku seolah air yang mengalir begitu saja, tanpa ada perubahan, dan takut berubah.

Mungkin bisa dibilang, aku terlalu takut tidak laku karena sikap dingin dan keras kepalaku pada semua wanita. Sehingga aku menghibur diriku dengan keberadaan Hinata yang mengaku mencintaiku, tapi aku tidak berkeinginan balik untuk mencintainya.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia memiliki pendamping yang mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Selain itu….

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Seharusnya aku juga berkata hal yang sama padamu kan, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Hah…!" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Apa tidak ada yang melamarmu setelah kau lulus kuliah?" Tanya Sasuke blak-blakan. Ekspresi kaget pun menghiasi wajah Sakura ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut.

"Ah, iya. Bukan gak ada juga sih…."

"Oh, jadi kamu juga mengincar asistenmu sendiri nih, Sasuke?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menggoda, tapi tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh pria berambut raven yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan hapenya dan memencet beberapa nomor sebelum akhirnya pergi dari situ dengan hape yang tertempel di telinga kanannya.

"Persiapkan saja kuliahku, Itachi"

 **TBC**

Chapter depan last chapter, meskipun author gak tau kapan bisa update lagi T_T.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **I Love You Doctor**

 **Best Doctor**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship(?)**

 **Happy read ^^**

"Keputusanmu cukup tiba-tiba ya?" Celetuk seseorang berambut raven panjang dengan kucir di belakang kepalanya. Matanya tampak meledek ke arah pria yang sedang membereskan peralatan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Bukankah ini harapanmu?" Jawab pria tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tamu tak diundang di kamarnya tersebut. Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, Itachi, itu pun masuk sambil sedikit memasang wajah kesal karena dicuekin sama adik kecilnya.

"Yah…! Ini harapan Tou-chan kan?" Kata Itachi sambil tiduran di atas ranjang milik Sasuke sementara pemiliknya sedang sibuk beres-beres. Pemuda berambut emo raven itu hanya bisa terdiam sambil tetap mengemasi barangnya ke sebuah koper besar yang dia taruh di samping lemarinya yang sekarang sudah berkurang hampir setengahnya.

"Ga usah bawa banyak-banyak Sasuke, kau bisa pulang kapan pun kau mau" Kata Itachi ketika melihat adiknya tersebut tampak sedikit kebingungan dengan kopernya yang sudah terisi penuh dengan barang sementara dia masih belum selesai.

"Untuk saat ini aku hanya berencana pulang saat liburan akhir tahun" Jawab Sasuke sambil mencari tas punggungnya yang berukuran cukup besar untuk membawa laptop kesayangannya.

"Heh…! Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada terkejut. Mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran meskipun pemuda itu tampak tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Yah…! Kan jarang juga aku kesana. Disana juga banyak tersimpan ilmu yang cukup kan? Sekali-sekali gantian dong yang ke Amerika" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit nyengir kecil, tapi hal itu tidak cukup memuaskan Itachi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Bukankah kau juga kangen dengan Hinata?" Ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, bibirnya mengulum senyuman yang tampak memesona.

"Tolong jaga Hinata, Itachi" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya tersebut. Pemuda berambut raven panjang itu hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran setelah mendengar respon Sasuke yang di luar dugaan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kata Itachi dengan nada yang sedikit tajam. Mata onyx pria di depannya tampak menerawang jauh ke atas sebelum akhirnya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang… terlihat menyedihkan.

"Yah, Hinata mungkin lebih baik mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada diriku" Kata Sasuke. Mata hitam Itachi tampak terpejam mendengar ucapan Sasuke, seolah menahan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dokter jenius tersebut.

"Kau bilang sendiri lah pada Hinata" Kata Itachi sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kamar adiknya tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, seakan murka dan kesal dengan pendapat Sasuke.

Brakkk….!

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Langit malam tampak sedikit mendung seolah meledekku yang tampak menyedihkan.

Aku memang pengecut, aku tidak menyangkal hal itu. Disanjung orang sebagai yang terbaik, tetapi tidak bisa memberikan ekspektasi yang cukup bagi orang-orang dan hanya bisa memberikan alasan yang selalu membenarkan tindakanku sendiri.

Tampan, pintar, kaya, dan berpenghasilan. Kurang apa?

Oke, mungkin aku sedikit narsis dengan semua yang kusebutkan barusan, tetapi apa kau tau jika ternyata aku tidak begitu di dekati oleh lawan jenis.

Tidak terlalu peduli dengan pasangan, dan hanya mau belajar dengan harapan suatu saat akan mendapatkan pasangan yang pantas, tapi tetap saja aku tidak mempelajari apapun dalam hidup.

Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Ucapan 'pacarnya mana?' sudah begitu sering mampir di telinga kananku sampai-sampai membuatku malu dan begitu sensitive dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Hal itu membuatku menggantungkan pilihanku pada Hinata, sosok wanita lemah yang tiba-tiba saja melamarku.

Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaannya, tapi selama aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya yang menjamin bahwa aku akan punya pasangan nanti. Aku orang yang menyedihkan bukan?

Kuhela nafasku pelan ketika pikiranku sedang mengutuk sifatku yang egois dan pengecut. Onyx gelapku tampak menatap penasaran ke bawah beranda kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Suatu sensasi aneh menerpa otakku yang tiba-tiba saja ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari sini? Apakah akan ada yang menyesali kematianku?

Hahaha…! Mungkin hanya Kaa-chan dan Itachi saja yang akan menyesalinya.

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

 **-0-**

"Mohon bantuannya semuanya…." Gadis manis berambut pink itu tampak membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada barisan dokter muda yang telah memberikannya selamat. Gadis yang masih tergolong muda itu sekarang adalah dokter operasi jantung utama di rumah sakit Konohagakure, menggantikan Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Perkumpulan orang dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata itu pun secara perlahan bubar dengan suasana yang ramai dengan permbicaraan tentang dua orang dokter muda yang serasi tersebut, tetapi tampaknya pria berambut raven itu enggan dengan semuanya sehingga dia sekarang langsung beranjak pergi dari perkumpulan tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke-senpai…" Sebuah tangan mungil dengan cekatan menarik lengan pria tersebut, yang membuat wajah tampan yang dingin itu menoleh. Gadis berambut pink tadi tampak tersenyum manis dan melepaskan tangannya setelah Sasuke berbalik menghadapnya, seolah mengatakan kalo dia mau mendengarkan ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Ini… semoga beruntung" Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat muda. Pria tersebut tampak heran dengan apa yang ada di tangan gadis tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke-senpai"

 **-0-**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Pria adalah makhluk yang sederhana, mereka bisa salah paham hanya karena hal kecil saja.

Tampaknya aku akhirnya mengerti arti peribahasa itu.

Dan sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memedulikan apapun.

Kurenggangkan leherku yang sejak tadi sedang bersandar di kursi pendek yang berjajar di bandara. Bunyi gemeretak dari ruas tulang leher terasa sangat melegakan sehingga membuatku menggemertakkan ruas tulang jariku sekalian. Beberapa saat kemudian, pikiranku kembali tenggelam, menghiraukan semua hiruk pikuk bandara yang tampak tak pernah sepi ini.

Apa yang di inginkan oleh gadis itu? Apakah dia hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mantan senpai nya? Ataukah ada maksud lain? Kenapa dia tidak berterus terang saja?

Bukankah ini membingungkan? Aku yang sudah tidak bergantung lagi pada perasaan Hinata dan memberikan gadis itu kebebasan untuk memilih kembali di gantungkan oleh asisten operasiku.

Sepertinya dunia memang tidak pernah adil.

 **End of Sasuke's POV**

"Penerbangan dengan nomor E-1453 silahkan menuju ke gerbang 4. Kami ulangi, penerbangan dengan nomor E-1453 dengan tujuan New York silahkan menuju ke gerbang 4" Pengumuman dari toa bandara tampaknya bisa menyadarkan pria yang sedang duduk dengan wajah lemas di bangku tunggu bandara. Dengan langkah gontai dia menenteng tas punggungnya dan berdiri dari bangku dan bergabung dengan keramaian penerbangan yang sama.

Tapi, seorang wanita tiba-tiba langsung menyeruak masuk ke dalam keramaian tersebut. Rambut indigonya tampak berkibar ketika gadis itu menabrak Sasuke sehingga pria itu pun ambruk karena mendapat serangan mendadak. Sepasang manusia itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian keramaian bandara sejenak, sebelum mereka semua kembali berjalan sebelum terlambat masuk kereta.

"Hi…Hinata? Kenapa kamu lari-lari di bandara? Bukannya jantungmu belum sehat?" Tanya Sasuke ketika mengetahui kalo gadis yang sekarang berada di atasnya adalah Hinata.

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang terengah-engah dari mulut Hinata yang masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke.

"Ke…kenapa kau tidak pamit denganku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Mata onyx Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan berlarian kesini hanya karena Sasuke belum berpamitan padanya.

"Bu…bukankah aku sudah titip salam lewat Itachi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Meskipun Hinata saat ini masih tenggelam di dadanya, tapi tampaknya Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk melihat ke depan sehingga dia tampak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit menyamping.

"Kenapa kau harus menitipkan salamnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yah…! Karena…. aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu" Jawab Sasuke.

"Boong" Sahut Hinata lemah. Tampaknya gadis lugu ini masih tidak bisa mempercayai jika Sasuke, dokter yang sudah menyelamatkannya, berbohong pada dirinya. Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita berdiri dulu" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu pun menurut dan segera berdiri sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari dokter muda di depannya tersebut. Wajah tampan pria itu tampak tersenyum kecil ketika melihat gadis tersebut malu-malu di depannya. Tangan yang lebar dan kekar itu langsung bergerak menuju puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelus-elus rambut indigo yang halus tersebut.

"Kau itu masih muda, Hinata" Kata Sasuke. Hinata yang saat itu masih berpaling dari Sasuke hanya bisa memasang wajah heran, kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan melirik pemuda di belakangnya tersebut.

"Iya juga sih, tapi bukankah itu tidak ada hubungannya" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit nada kesal. Sasuke tampaknya juga sudah out of topic. Bukankah mereka sedang membicarakan kenapa Sasuke tidak berpamitan padanya dan hanya menitipkan salam pada Itachi belaka.

"Jalan hidupmu itu masih panjang" Tapi tampaknya Sasuke masih keras kepala untuk melanjutkan topic yang sudah di buatnya tadi.

"Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kamu menemukan pria yang lebih baik dariku" Kata Sasuke pelan sambil sedikit berpaling. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak terkejut dan seketika itu pula membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi…."

"Tidak, tidak, ini bukan berarti aku akan melanggar janjiku atau apa, tapi ini demi kebaikanmu Hinata" Potong Sasuke ketika akan mendengar alasan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Gadis itu tampak sedikit terdiam dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Begini, lihat saja Itachi. Dia juga sudah sukses dalam usia muda, tampan, supel, dan tidak dingin sepertiku. Bukankah dia menang segalanya?" Kata Sasuke mencoba memberikan contoh pada Hinata. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke cemburu kepada kakaknya sendiri.

"Memang Itachi-nii terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan bisa diandalkan, tapi bukankah yang menyelamatkan nyawaku waktu itu adalah kamu, Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Jika ternyata Orochimaru-senpai yang mengoperasimu waktu itu, apakah kau juga akan menikahinya" Bantah Sasuke.

"Dalam hidup, tidak ada kata jika. Jika memang aku bisa memilih, aku memilih untuk bertemu denganmu tanpa operasi" Kata Hinata yang juga ikut bersikeras dengan pendapatnya. Sasuke tampak sedikit geram mendengar Hinata membantahnya. Kenapa gadis ini begitu keras kepala? Layaknya remaja nakal yang tidak mau mendengarkan nasehat orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau tidak mengerti jika itu hanyalah kebetulan, kebetulan kau dengar" Kata Sasuke mulai terdengar sedikit emosi.

"Justru karena itu, aku merasa bahwa bertemu dan jatuh cinta karena kebetulan itu adalah berkah" Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak sabar menjelaskan pendapatnya meskipun pemuda yang berada di depannya ini sudah nampak emosi.

"Aku hanyalah seorang pengecut yang suka bermain-main" Pandangan Hinata terbentur pada sebuah bungkusan coklat muda yang di bawa Sasuke. Sebuah pikiran buruk terlintas di benaknya, meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Seolah-oleh setan langsung membisiki telinganya tentang semua kejadian yang Sasuke alami.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau membuat alasan agar kau bisa melanggar janjimu?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lemah. Mata indigo nya menatap lurus ke arah onyx hitam Sasuke, irisnya yang lembut tampak sedikit bergetar karena basah oleh air mata yang akan mengalir.

"Eh…! Tidak, aku hanya…" Kata-kata Sasuke terputus ketika melihat arah pandangan Hinata sebelumnya yang mengarah pada tangan kanannya.

"Tidak, ini bukan seperti yang kelihatannya. Kau tau kan Sakura adalah asisten dokter, jadi dia membawakan sedikit…." Ucapan Sasuke tampak terputus sejenak. Gadis yang berada di depannya itu pun tampak sedikit tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke, tapi raut wajah yang kurang puas tampak masih tersisa di wajah polosnya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak berniat melanggar janjiku atau bagaimana, aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik. Jodoh bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau mainkan kau tau, kau pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup bila kau salah memilih" Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pundak Hinata.

"Ada yang lebih baik dariku di luar sana. Kau pasti akan menemukannya" Kata Sasuke.

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin melihatmu disisiku, Sasuke-kun" Ucapan yang begitu lembut itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya, membuat dokter tampan yang berada di depannya kehilangan kata-kata.

Wajahnya yang tersenyum bagaikan anak kecil itu membangkitkan niat awalnya melamar Hinata, untuk melindungi senyumannya tersebut sampai cita-cita dan mimpinya terpenuhi. Tapi, pikiran tentang apakah dia mampu mewujudkannya masih membayangi otak geniusnya. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari mulut Sasuke menghadapi Hinata yang keras kepala.

"Kalau…" Sebuah tangan yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Sasuke, memotong ucapan pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat sosok pria yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Yare, yare, kau begitu keras kepala, Sasuke? Bukankah kau harusnya senang?" Tanya sosok tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Itachi…" Gumam Sasuke ketika melihat sosok kakaknya yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tampaknya kau harus sedikit membalik cara berpikirmu Sasuke. Jika kau mau Hinata mendapatkan yang terbaik…."

"Jadilah yang terbaik" Sasuke tampak sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan dari Itachi.

Mungkin solusi yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi memang benar, tetapi dirinya tetap menyangkal hal itu. Bukankah selama ini dirinya tidak tertarik dengan kata 'terbaik' dan hanya bisa bermain-main.

"Ta-tapi, jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tetap menerimamu apa adanya kok" Sahut Hinata sedikit gugup. Ucapan Hinata jelas merupakan sebuah pukulan yang cukup kritikal pada Sasuke.

Apakah dirinya hanya sampah? Keinginan untuk menjadi yang terbaik adalah insting dasar laki-laki. Selalu ingin bersaing, memenangkan kompetisi, dan berdiri diatas lelaki yang lainnya. Bahkan serangga yang paling menjijikkan sekalipun ingin menunjukkan kebolehannya di hadapan betina yang ingin didapatkannya. Sebegitu rendahnya kah dirinya sehingga menyerahkan semuanya tanpa ada perjuangan sama sekali.

"Aku..."

"Kau punya banyak potensi Sasuke" Potong Itachi.

"Kalo kau tidak melampaui kakakmu yang bebal ini, kau benar-benar tidak berguna" Sasuke tampak sedikit tersenyum menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari Itachi. Tangannya pun mengangkat koper yang berada di bawahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada kakaknya yang langsung terlihat bingung tersebut,

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada heran.

"Aku mau kau mengembalikan koper ini ke rumah. Mungkin tidak perlu membawa banyak barang karena setiap minggu aku akan pulang" Kata Sasuke. Itachi tampak membuka lebar matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Eh…! Tiap Minggu? Duit siapa yang kau pake buat pulang, baka" Sungut Itachi. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dari kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf, Hinata. Mungkin kau harus menungguku sedikit lebih lama"

 **FIN**

Yay….! Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic. Gomen, bila updatenya cukup lama, tugas banyak juga soalnya XD.

Alurnya juga berantakan yah? Sorry deh, soalnya ini juga di sambi dengan final project, jadinya pikirannya nyabang kemana-mana.

Eh…! Tapi, jangan beranjak dulu ya? Masih ada sedikit kisah habis Sasuke lulus S3.

 **Epilog**

"Doktor dengan IPK sempurna dan disertasi yang mendapatkan hadiah nobel bidang biologi dengan judul 'Penyembuhan penyakit jantung dengan perasaan cinta yang di stimulasi oleh efek psikologis tanpa efek samping' di raih oleh Uchiha Sasuke" Ucapan dari pembawa acara wisuda itu tampak mengundang sedikit tawa mendengar judul disertasi dari Sasuke.

Tapi, pemuda berambut raven yang sekarang tengah maju ke depan itu tampak masa bodoh dengan semua suara yang masuk ke dalam telinganya. Yang penting dapet nobel kan?

Pemuda itu pun sedikit menunduk, membiarkan pria tua yang berada di depannya untuk memakaikannya topi wisuda sementara pria berambut raven panjang tampak berdiri sambil nyengir di belakangnya.

Mata onyx tersebut tampak berputar jenaka melihat sang kakak yang menjadi pendamping wisudanya tersebut.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tidak bisa hadir?" Tanyanya ketika Sasuke hendak turun dari panggung. Itachi tampak sedikit menyeringai mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Pemuda berambut emo itu pun terlihat heran dengan reaksi Itachi yang tidak biasa.

"Mereka berdua sedang menunggu di gereja" Jawab Itachi yang jelas-jelas membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 **-0-**

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, kenapa kau harus melakukan semua ini, baka" Sungut Sasuke ketika dirinya sampai di depan gereja. Itachi hanya terkikik geli mendengar keluhan dari adiknya tersebut.

"Tapi... Bukannya Hinata masih semester 5?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada heran.

"Dia mendapat rekomendasi dari Tou-chan untuk kuliah jarak jauh sarjana di Universitas Konoha sekaligus menempuh pasca sarjana di Amerika sehingga nantinya dia akan lulus S2" Jelas Itachi. Dahi Sasuke tampak berkerut mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Bukannya itu artinya dia harus menyusun skripsi dan tesis secara bersamaan nantinya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir.

"Sebenarnya, dia sudah mencicil skripsinya sejak semester 3 dan sekarang dia sedang melakukan penelitian bersama studi skripsinya di Amerika" Sebuah cengiran pelan menghiasi wajah manis Itachi saat dia menceritakan prestasi Hinata yang mungkin tidak akan di sangka oleh Sasuke.

"Eh...! Apa itu tidak terlalu membebaninya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke...! Bukankah itu tugasmu sebagai suaminya?" Kata Itachi sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Eh…!"

"Hinata akan menjadi asisten operasimu di rumah sakit yang akan kau tempati setelah lulus" Kata Itachi menjawab keterkejutan Sasuke. Pria tampan dengan setelan tuksedo lengkap dengan topi kelulusan itu tampak menepuk jidatnya pasrah.

"Ampun…! Kenapa kau mengaturnya sampe sebegitunya" Kata Sasuke ketika dia beranjak keluar dari mobil yang di tumpanginya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang tersembunyi di balik kerudung transparannya tampak tersenyum manis ketika melihat Sasuke turun dan mobil sambil melepaskan topinya dan merapikan dasinya. Kedua tangan gadis tersebut tampak masih sibuk memegang karangan bunga yang berada di depan dadanya.

Mata lavendernya tampak sangat bahagia sekali, menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang terpoleskan make up tipis. Dengan gerakan yang sangat elegan, Sasuke menggamit lengan langsing gadis tersebut yang terbalut kain putih transparan hingga ke lengan atasnya.

"Yah…! Semuanya sudah siap kan?"

 **End**

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


End file.
